


in your wake

by crickets



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	in your wake

Cristina has this, wandering, recurring dream.

 _Or is it a nightmare?_

She's naked, lying on a sheet of white, and Burke is there, pressed tight against her, his body just the way she remembers it, fit against hers like they're two pieces of a whole.

"Is this our honeymoon?" she wonders.

"No," he'll answer with a laugh, even though she's sure she never spoke out loud.

"Then where the hell are we?" she says, with her voice this time.

"Does it matter?" he'll say, fingers tracing along her spine, lips close enough to taste.

She'll wake up at this point, always. And sometimes she's with Owen, or sometimes alone in an on-call room bunk, but either way, she wakes up with this ache, this feeling of being unfinished.

It's only later, when Preston shows up at the hospital one rainy day to consult on a case, and her stomach drops to her toes, that Cristina understands the dreams.

She's not finished.

She never was.

 _-fin_


End file.
